Hiding Hickeys
by jokermans
Summary: After a night alone with Ren... Ann goes to school, ready to enjoy her day. But she gets the feeling that people are looking at her funny for some reason? Silent laughter fills the halls. What was up with everybody?


Author's Note:

Hi everyone! This was posted ages ago during Shuann Week 2019. Wanted to post it here too! For everyone who hasn't read this yet, enjoy! Till next time!.

* * *

Ann was on cloud 9 that morning. After, eating out with Ren last night, the two of them ended up at her place where they continued talking and enjoying with one another… Which then turned into an amazing make out session. They went on for a very long time as both she and Ren kissed every uncovered piece of skin they could find. Ann could still remember how good it felt and the moans that were heard in the room from the intensity of their kissing. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but eventually, the two of them ended up cuddling a little. She and Ren fit so perfectly when they held each other in a warm embrace. Ren eventually did have to leave but now that they were back in school, she could see him once again. Her heart was bursting with emotions. Just being with him, seemed to make the world a bit brighter.

Ann stepped into the classroom and saw Ren was already waiting at his seat. He smiled at her as soon as she entered.

"Hey." he said. His warm smile clear on his face.

Ann's heart skipped a beat again.

"Hey there." she said. There was a slight blush on her face.

Ann sat down on her desk but quickly turned around to look at Ren.

"I had fun last night." she said in a little bit of a whisper.

Ren nodded.

"Yeah… me too."

Ann started to notice the red on Ren's cheeks.

"It's so cute when you blush." she said with a teasing tone.

"Likewise." he said with a smirk.

Ann loved the atmosphere between them right now.

"Anyway… we can talk again after class."

Ren nodded and so Ann decided to look forward towards the board.

She had a feeling today was going to be great. The energy she got from last night made her feel ready for anything.

Ann began looking through her notes and adjusted a bit of her hair up from her head. That was when she heard a small giggle from behind.

Ann was curious. She turned around and saw Ren covering his mouth with his hands and looking away from her.

"Hey… What's so funny?" she asked.

"N-nothing! Just remembered something funny." Ren quickly said so.

Ann found it odd but decided to let it go.

Class went off smoothy but instead of the initial great day she expected to get, it became a very strange one.

During the rest of the day, as she walked around school, the silent giggles continued to happen around her. People she knew and people she didn't would suddenly laugh in her vicinity with no explainable reason. Was there something going on? Something on her face?

She checked her compact mirror and saw that there was nothing.

Once again… it seemed very odd. Was there some inside joke? Something on her back? She checked her jacket… and felt nothing behind her. She let it go. Ren also seemed to be of no help at the moment.

It was another pause in between classes, and Ann was walking to another classroom when she bumped into Haru Okumura.

"Haru! Heeeyy!"

"Oh Ann-chan! How are you?" Haru asked.

"Oh, I'm fine… classes are normal as usual. A few assignments were given today though but nothing I can't handle." said Ann with a bit of a pumped fist motion.

"That's great to hear! Likewise. Today's classes have been quite alright." said Haru with a smile.

Ann looked at her and wondered maybe she'd have an idea what was going on? Was she the target of some inside joke? She seemed fine to herself.

"Hey Haru… Uhm… Do I look strange to you?" asked Ann.

Haru tilted her head a little with her question.

"Strange? How so?"

"I don't know… But I noticed that people are silently laughing when I walk around. I don't get it. Is there something strange with my outfit?"

Haru looked at Ann and surveyed her from top to bottom.

"Nothing strange to me. Maybe you're worrying too much?" said Haru.

"Oh… Okay. That's a relief. Anyway, thanks Haru. I have to get going. Bye! Talk to you later!"

"Bye Ann-chan!"

Ann does a quick turn around and her hair lifted off her head just for a moment as she turned away from Haru.

It was at that moment that Ann heard Haru gasp.

"Oh my…"

Ann turned back towards Haru again, and saw that she was covering her mouth with her cheeks red.

"What is it, Haru?"

"N-nothing! I-I gotta go too!"

Ann noticed Haru's frazzled state. But Haru already quickly sprinted back to her class. Ann tried to give chase.

"Haru! W-wait!"

The school bell rang signaling the start of the next class and Ann was forced to leave it at that for now.

"What was up with Haru?" she thought.

Later that day, Ann and Ren's class had gym alongside the class of Ryuji. So Ann made her way to the locker rooms to change.

As she changed out of her school uniform and into her gym wear, some of the girls in her class suddenly gave her "wooos" and "cheers" behind her back.

Ann turned around and saw some of her classmates smiling.

"What is it?" Ann asked.

"Takamaki-san… Do you have a boyfriend?" they asked. One of them giggled in delight.

Ann was shocked.

So far, both Ren and herself have done their best to hide their secret relationship. Yet these girls pointed it out right away.

"How'd you know?" she sounded surprised. Ann was starting to blush again.

"Oh… there's some evidence for it…" One of the other girls said before giggling again.

"What do you mean, evidence?" Ann asked.

The first girl who asked her the question started pointing towards her neck.

Ann tried to copy the exact location of where she was pointing at with her own neck. It was a bit to the rear of her neck which was partially covered by her hair. She checked a mirror and tried to look at the area. She then gasped loudly.

"OH MY GOD!"

Ann noticed a HUGE hickey mark right where she was referring to. She realized why she didn't notice sooner. Her long hair was shielding her point of view from the front. Ann began to check any other part of her neck area. Using a mirror, she angled it and now she noticed that at the back of her neck area, there were also two other smaller sized hickeys hidden from her view unless she REALLY tried looking for it. It was perfect for anyone to see when situated behind her.

Ann was half embarrassed and half angry.

"Lemme guess… Amamiya-kun knows how to kiss very well, doesn't he?" one of the girls asked.

Ann was redder than a tomato.

"W-what?!" Ann could barely speak in her squeaky voice.

"It's obvious that you two have a connection. Now it's all but confirmed." said one of the other girls.

"At least it seems like you two enjoy yourselves!" said another girl.

Ann was so mortified. Ann quickly changed into her gym uniform and walked straight to the class area. She began looking for the culprit of her embarrassment.

On the other side of the hall, there sat Ren Amamiya. He was looking down towards his feet and he himself seemed a bit closed off for a moment which seemed strange for Ren. Ann however was fuming. She had a lot to say.

She quickly walked over and when she was close enough, she began stomping her feet to get his attention.

"REN AMAMIYA! YOU KNEW! DIDN'T YOU! I had these…" Ann began pointing towards her neck area. "These… the entire day! And you didn't tell me! You know I have a photoshoot later! Would you have wanted me to know when they did my make up then?! I have never been so embarrassed!"

"Ann! Wait… I-I know! I'm sorry! It's—-"

"You're so in trouble! You know I'm going to find a way to make it even with you and—-"

"Ann! I know… I should've told you sooner. It was just that you were so cute! But now… I totally understand how you feel."

Ann left her mouth gaping for a moment.

"You THINK you know! You didn't have a hickey shown to the entire school!"

"Well… maybe not the entire day… but actually… Ann.. I also have—-"

Before Ren could finish, Ryuji came out from the male locker rooms and looked towards the two of them and begins to laugh!

"Whew! That's one way of telling everybody about your relationship!" Ryuji then wrapped his arms around both of Ann and Ren's shoulders.

"Just so you know… I'm happy for you two… but WOW… maybe tone it down a bit?"

Ann was so confused and embarrassed all over again.

"You told Ryuji?" she asked Ren.

"N-no I didn't! They just saw—-"

"He didn't say a word Ann! But the guys in the locker room… SAW EVERYTHING!"

Ann raised an eyebrow towards Ryuji.

"Saw what?" she asked.

She looked towards Ren and noticed him beginning to blush.

"You have a hickey mark too?" she asked quietly. Now she felt a bit less angry. She apparently left a mark on him too.

"Actually… no hickey marks…" he said.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

Ryuji raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wow… it's kinda perfect that you're called Panther." he whispered.

"Those nail marks on the back of Ren go ALL THE WAY done! They'll probably be there for a while too! Whew!" said Ryuji. He began laughing.

"N-nail marks?!" said Ann.

It was then that Ann remembered that night before. She recalled how she dug deep into Ren's back as they made out intensely. In between the moaning and kissing, she must have… left a few marks.

Ren sighed for a moment. He turned around and lifted his shirt just a bit to show Ann. There in plain sight were several line marks down his back. They were red, long, and large streaks. Ren brought down his shirt and in the end… he just chuckled.

"I'm sorry about the hickeys. But can we call it even? Please…?" he said.

He then leaned in closer to whisper to Ann's ear.

"For the record… I don't regret getting these though."

Ann couldn't help but feel even more guilty and at the same time blush from Ren's words.

They really went overboard the previous night. After a quick pause, Ann herself began to giggle in the end. She approached Ren and whispered into his ear.

"Yeah… let's… call it even… but next time… please warn me about the hickeys… and next time I'll be careful about the scratching."

It was a quick movement but Ren sneakily kissed her cheek after she finished whispering into his ear. Only she and apparently Ryuji noticed it. Ann's face began to turn red once again. Ryuji just chuckled once again.

"Deal." Ren said.

Ann pouted. She had a feeling that two of them would be leaving marks on one another for quite some time.


End file.
